Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piping connection structure.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a piping connection structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-339836, for example. Here, a fuel rail attached to multiple fuel injection valves of an engine, and a fuel conduit provided separately from the fuel rail, and having an end part connected to the fuel rail so as to intersect with the fuel rail are joined with a collar, and then the collar is fastened and fixed with a bolt.